


Coffee

by I_am_the_Queen



Series: The Coffee Chronicles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Dean Winchester, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Punk Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_the_Queen/pseuds/I_am_the_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean works as a barista at a coffee shop. He has an interesting way of asking Cas out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

Dean’s standing idly behind the counter, playing with his lip ring and waiting for someone to come to his register. It’ll probably be a while -- his is the third and the second is open as well. A moment more and the first is also free.

 _Is it really necessary to have all three registers open right now?_ Dean thinks, slightly annoyed.

The door opens and Dean turns his attention the threshold to see who just walked in. It’s a guy, and when said guy looks up to scan the little coffee shop Dean realizes he recognizes him. He’s in Dean’s Literature class, and his name is Castiel. Not that Dean had been paying attention or anything. Oddly enough, when Castiel sees Dean standing behind the third register, he begins walking towards him, not the register closest to the door. Dean raises a pierced eyebrow as he approaches and comes to a stop in front of him. Dean rolls with it.

“What can I get for you?” Dean’s tone is cool, showing only a hint of amusement. Nonetheless Castiel seems to catch it and blushes and he glances away, looking at the menu behind Dean.

“Um, Could I just get uh- a small coffee please?” Castiel meets Dean’s steady gaze and Dean feels his heart stutter a little. He ignores it and rings up Castiel’s total.

“You’re not going to correct me?”

Dean’s confused for a second before he realizes what Castiel is talking about. He laughs and grabs the tall cup from the stack, studying it for a second before looking Castiel up and down as well. Annoyingly, the guy looks kinda cute dressed in his sweater and khakis, with his glasses slipping down his nose a little.

“Nah, the sizes are stupid.” He grabs a sharpie and writes the name without really thinking about it.

“Uh- don’t you need my-”

“Name?” Dean’s cheeks turn slightly pink. “I kinda already knew it.”

The surprise on Castiel’s face makes pink cheeks turn to red and Dean turns away to make the coffee before he can say anything. However, when Castiel leaves and takes a seat near the pickup counter, an idea springs to mind. He beckons for Castiel to come back over.

“Have you gotten drunk, Cas?”

Castiel blinks, though because of the nickname or the question, Dean is unsure. “I don’t really have many opportunities to imbibe the amounts of alcohol necessary to get drunk. Why?”

Dean shrugs, subduing the grin tugging at the corners of his lips. “No reason. But are you, like, opposed to ‘imbibing alcohol'?”

“I guess not, no, but I don’t particularly enjoy it either.” Cas’s tone is confused, as is the look on his face, but Dean ignores Castiel’s curiosity and thanks him, saying he should go sit back down. Castiel does, though seeming thoroughly bewildered. Meanwhile, Dean begins making not one but two coffees, a small mischievous smile on his face as he works. For a brief moment, he wonders _why the heck am I doing this_ , but hey -- why does does he do anything? The answer being _because I’m Dean Winchester and I just do stuff like this._

When he’s finished, he only sets one cup on the counter, calls Cas’s name, and goes about his business, pretending nothing is out of the ordinary as Castiel retrieves his drink and goes back to his seat. He continues pretending when Castiel comes back and waits patiently to get Dean’s attention, politely refusing help from any of the other baristas. Dean walks over to him calmly, without bothering to put an expression of concern on his face.

“Is there something wrong with your drink, Cas?”

“Why yes, in fact there is. If I am not mistaken, there is alcohol in it.” He raises an eyebrow expectantly.

Dean doesn’t even blink before replying. “Whiskey, to be precise. But,” Dean reaches into the little nook below the granite of the pickup counter and brings out another size tall cup, setting it down with a soft _plunk_ , “this one doesn’t.”

This cup does not have _Cas_ written on the side, nor does it have _Castiel_. It has something else, which causes Castiel’s eyes to widen slightly. Dean takes this moment to speak up again.

“If you're gonna drink that one instead, you gotta follow through with what it says,” he says with a triumphant smile. Of course, he would never force Castiel into doing anything he doesn’t wish to, but where’s the fun in saying that outright?

Slowly, a smile begins to show on Castiel’s face as well. In fact, if Dean didn’t know any better, he’d say that it was just about as triumphant as his own. Castiel gently sets down the cup he’s holding and picks up the new one. He looks at Dean amusedly. “You didn’t have to spike my drink to ask me out, you know.”

Dean just shrugs. “Where’s the fun in that? My name’s Dean, by the way.” He offers his hand, but Castiel just looks at it, blushing.

“I kinda already knew it.”

Dean can’t help but laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in the car and I'm not saying that what Dean did was a good idea but I thought it was kinda cute and I couldn't get it out of my head so I wrote it *shrugs*.


End file.
